sete passos em direção à ruína
by johanned
Summary: elas desequilibravam-se entre ternura e querela e afinal, fazia sentido. dorea blackxcassiopeia black


**Sete passos em direção à ruína.**

_1. Sobre laços de fita e falsidade._

Ela deslizou os dedos pelos laços intrincados do belo vestido, a seda macia acariciando-os. Ela manteve a expressão vazia, observando a silhueta da irmã vestida de pérolas, pureza e dissimulação.

"Estou bonita?" Dorea indaga delicadamente, com uma nuance sarcástica em sua voz. Ela está linda, e Cassiopeia envolve a cintura da irmã com os braços, apoiando o queixo no ombro desnudo, fitando suas figuras esguias refletidas na superfície do espelho.

"Está falsa." Ela não mentira. "Achei que vestidos brancos fossem para as virgens." Dorea ri e o som é alegre e melodioso. Soa obsceno vindo de sua perfeita fantasia de noiva. Era isso que era – uma fantasia. Bela através do vidro e apenas isso. Elas nunca foram puras ou corretas. Era o aspecto do errado que fazia com que elas mantivessem uma a outra por tanto tempo. O secreto, a afronta.

Não mais.

Ela se desvencilha do abraço lânguido de Cassiopeia e acaricia a bochecha dela suavemente, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso divertido. A mais velha a encara impassível.

"Se é assim, livre-se dos seus, minha cara."

_2. Sobre sintonia e crepúsculos._

Cassiopeia não estava certa do que veio primeiro, se foram os cortes que os fios do violino faziam em seus dedos ou as conversas de significados implícitos. Entretanto, sabia que o que as originou foi a obsessão mútua em destruir a ilusória perfeição uma da outra – desequilibravam-se entre ternura e querela e afinal, fazia sentido. Cassiopeia costumava perguntar-se se era algo recorrente na família Black. Ela acabara por decidir que não se importava.

A obsessão, o _vício_ em si, sempre havia existido. Todavia, só veio a se exprimir em sua cabal intensidade naquele verão.

"Do início, Cassie." Sorriria Dorea outra vez, ajeitando-se na banqueta do piano ao que ela posicionava-se com o violino, naquelas tardes quentes quase insuportáveis quando elas ecoariam Josef Suk pelos corredores da mansão, inesgotavelmente, e as pequenas flores no papel de parede e os anjos barrocos pintados no teto seriam seus silenciosos ouvintes.

Aquelas composições combinavam com elas. Às vezes melancólicas e cheias da inocência aleivosa que possuíam, deslizando inesperadamente para um súbito tom provocante, implícito, e ainda assim escandalosamente óbvio. Inconstantes.

Talvez esses fossem os únicos momentos em que elas estavam em sincronia. Uma sincronia sutil, que desapareceria assim que os sons evanescessem.

Ao anoitecer límpido e fresco do verão inglês, elas costumavam se sentar lado a lado próximas à janela aberta aonde o doce aroma das rosas embriagava-as e ler até que adormecessem envolvidas pelos versos de mentiras.

Vez em outra, elas se cansavam de ler e apenas conversavam.

"Você sabe", murmurara Cassiopeia numa dessas vezes, deitada no colo de Dorea ao que ela deslizava os dedos pelos longos fios de cabelo da mais velha, sedosos e escuros, acariciando-os delicadamente "o que Dorea significa?"

O sorriso bonito e doce que se pregava invariavelmente no rosto dela ao escutar a irmã falando, e que já lhe era tão característico, surgiu discretamente no rosto de Dorea. Era o que Cassiopeia mais apreciava nela, o curvar de lábios meigo e puro, perturbadoramente sincero em sua falsidade. E Dorea sempre sorria.

Não recebeu uma resposta.

"Presente de Deus." Suspirou Cassiopeia de qualquer jeito, sorrindo também e virando-se para fitar a irmã. "Quão inapropriado." Elas se encararam por alguns segundos silenciosos ao que Dorea traçou as feições da irmã com a ponta dos dedos, suavemente, antes de se curvar para sussurrar no ouvido dela, como se lhe confiasse um segredo

"O seu é curiosamente adequado." Ela riu. "A linda rainha que ofereceu a própria filha à morte para salvar-se da ruína."

"Combina. Exceto pela parte da ruína." Cassiopeia mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Tens certeza?" Ela imagina o que teria a oferecer e nada lhe passa pela mente.

Sob estrelas, sorrisos e delírios, os seus lábios se tocam. É doce, mudo. Envolve-lhe com escuridão e de repente, ela não tem mais tanta certeza.

_3. Sobre ponteiros e incerteza._

Em seu aniversário de dezenove anos, Dorea deu-lhe um relógio de bolso. Os ponteiros eram de ouro, pequenos diamantes substituindo cada um dos números e ele resplandecia sob a luz, pequenos arabescos entalhados ao redor do visor.

"Para que não perca noção de seu tempo." O sorriso possuía uma inocência velada desta vez, ao que Dorea depositava cuidadosamente o relógio nas mãos dela. Imediatamente, Cassiopeia levou-o ao bolso, sentindo o quase imperceptível pulsar toda vez que o ponteiro se movia acompanhar as batidas de seu coração.

Poucos dias após isso, engrenagens soltaram-se, o relógio se quebrou, o ínfimo tiquetaquear cessou e a moça admirou-se de que não tivesse ocorrido o mesmo com ela.

Dorea encontrou-lhe fitando o delicado mecanismo entre seus dedos, submersa no doce esquecimento aconchegante que a evanescente luz do sol lhe proporcionava ao crepúsculo.

"Quebrou." Elucidou sem que a irmã precisasse questioná-la.

"Porque não manda que consertem?" A expressão da mais nova era abstrusa, certa diversão arrogante sucinta no olhar.

"Porque se o fizesse, perderia a noção do meu tempo." Quase riu ao ver a confusão dela – agradava-lhe que Dorea não soubesse de tudo, que seus sorrisos oniscientes fraquejassem. Ela manipulava emoções, mas confundia-se ao alcançar o âmbito dos sentimentos – entretanto, aprendia rápido. "É uma pena que tenha estragado; é lindo" Acrescentou a si mesma, acariciando o visor com o polegar e suspirando por fim. Os ponteiros haviam se congelado marcando três da tarde – Cassiopeia sentia o peso de um presságio que jamais se concretizaria sobre seus ombros.

"De que sua beleza serve se não há utilidade?"

"Ela me agrada. Eu imaginei que você, dentre todas as outras pessoas, saberia que as aparências, certas vezes, contam mais do que a funcionalidade." Curvou os lábios, levemente sarcástica.

"Ah, eu sei bem." Retrucou Dorea, encarando-a sugestivamente, o olhar dos que sabem o que outros desconhecem insinuando-se em seu rosto. "Igualmente, conservo o terrível hábito de manter o desnecessário em prol da diversão. Não é tão distinto." Elas se fitaram por um longo período de tempo. "Mas estou tratando de consertar." A doçura indefectível no tom de voz permaneceu no ar por alguns segundos antes de desaparecer, deixando certo brio acre na atmosfera.

Cassiopeia silenciosamente levantou-se e abandonou o cômodo, deixando-a sentada a esperar pela escuridão com o esboço de uma risada.

Em seu quarto, ela hesitou ao estender a mão para livrar-se do relógio quebrado, porém, finalmente, deixou a superfície fria da corrente deslizar para o lixo. Não havia mais proficuidade - ela perdera a noção do tempo havia muito, presa a delírios veranis e _scherzos_ ao piano, incapaz de imaginar o que faria quando chegasse o outono e esquecendo-se que na realidade, já estavam no inverno.

Entretanto, na manhã seguinte, ela discretamente resgatou o relógio do lixo e escondeu-o no bolso outra vez.

_4. Sobre devaneios e fraqueza._

Ela talvez até apreciasse as mentiras de Dorea. Ela gostava de senti-las roçando, de sentir os dedos frios tracejando-as na pele delicada e marcada de nuances de vermelho.

"Você me frustra." Declarava Dorea algumas vezes, seu sorriso de seda desprendendo-se das costuras e caindo. "Eu poderia despedaçar cada emoção, cada pedaço de integridade remanescente, mas prosseguiria a existir essa inocência burlesca, _obscena_."

"_Toujours Pour_." Ela recolhe o sorriso da irmã e coloca-o nos lábios. Faz-lhe sentir bem, quase é possível ignorar seu reflexo lânguido no espelho, quebrado demais, fraco demais. Tão submisso. Cassiopeia tenta conceber o que mais há para destruir e falha.

Dorea suspira insatisfeita.

_5. Sobre cartas e destruição_.

Fora Pollux quem lhe entregara a carta, já aberta. A pena em seus olhos destoava do rosto inexpressivo.

"É de Dorea, para nossos pais."

A risada amarga deixou um sabor desagradável em seus lábios após Cassiopeia resvalar confusamente através das palavras macias desenhadas na caligrafia da irmã. A razão somente não falhava em organizar suas idéias porque, se fosse honesta consigo própria, ela reconheceria a satisfação angustiante que vem com a confirmação das desgraças já aguardadas.

Seu irmão sentou ao seu lado, suspirando ligeiramente. Sua postura era desconfortável para ambos – ela detestava pena, e ele fitava o papel com repulsa.

"Esperava-se que tivesse a decência de dizer-te. Vocês eram tão próximas." A ironia das palavras era caricata demais para não ser observada.

"És otimista demais, meu irmão." replicara a moça em tom condescendente. "Jamais imaginei que ela o fizesse." _Exige-se honra para tal_, complementara em sua quietude.

Porém, não esperar que algo aconteça não é suficiente para erradicar as esperanças de estar errada. Mais tarde, ao brincar com o arco do violino, sem ânimo para deslizá-lo pelas cordas tesas – a melodia ecoaria vazia -, ela decidiu que talvez, agora Dorea estivesse satisfeita.

_6. Sobre flores e resistência_.

"Pare de se esquivar." A raiva é contida, mas presente no tom da mais nova.

Para a outra, tudo o que importa é o aroma substancioso das rosas, escape dos incômodos da lindíssima e inócua festa que ocorria lá dentro. Ela convence a si mesma disto, e aspira o perfume antes de sorrir e voltar os olhos para a irmã.

Laços de fita, rendas e seda. O anel cintilante envolvendo o dedo anular. A silenciosa demanda por resposta nos olhos cinzentos. Cassiopeia procurou algo que servisse de réplica e não encontrou.

"Sabe..." Murmurou ela finalmente, tocando as pétalas macias e desenhando o rumo de suas palavras na mente. "Você é como essas rosas. Um instante eternizado e pleno de dor aguda quando a pele se fere com os espinhos, mas submerso em delicadezas confortantes que fazem com que nos esqueçamos de que o sangue corre, suja e marca, que fazem com que nos esqueçamos se vale a pena ou não."

"Essa não é uma metáfora muito exata." Suspirou a menor. Não houve réplica à observação exasperada, e isso fez com que Dorea revirasse os olhos. "Afinal, vale a pena?"

De novo, não houve retorno. Cassiopeia afastou a mão das rosas, mas esbarrou nos espinhos. Cuidadosamente, Dorea levou um dos dedos aos lábios, beijando a pele ferida delicadamente, maculando-os. A outra apenas ruborizou, tentando se afastar e lançando um olhar para as janelas francesas iluminadas com as luzes da festa. Ela pode reconhecer a silhueta dele, risonha e feliz, conversando com um dos convidados. "Você deveria se envergonhar."

"Por quê? Tenho a ti para fazê-lo por mim." Era uma das poucas verdades que a mais nova já tinha falado. "_Vale a pena_?" Insistiu.

"Não." Não era uma mentira, mas a moça desviou seus olhos, escondendo a contradição que jazia neles.

"E isso importa?" Dorea enxugou a pequena lágrima que deslizou pela bochecha da irmã, sorrindo docemente como se tudo fosse uma eterna brincadeira.

_7. Sobre despedidas e solidão._

Antes de partir para suas fantasias de felizes para sempre, a noiva estendera-lhe uma única rosa, roubada de um dos arranjos da festa.

"Para que não fiques sozinha." Sem distinguir se existia ironia ali ou não, ela girara a flor entre os dedos pálidos, imaginando. Repudiando as semelhanças.

"Ele está esperando por você." Cassiopeia costumava repelir exonerações descuidadamente, porque não sabia lidar com elas. Dorea sorriu compreendendo. Elas desequilibravam-se entre ternura e querela e afinal, fazia sentido. Sempre fizera, mas não faria mais.

Após a partida dela, a atmosfera da mansão permaneceu exatamente a mesma e tais requintes de crueldade eram ululantes. Parecia-lhe injusto que o mundo prosseguisse enquanto ela era esquecida em uma aresta antiga do tempo.

Apertou a mão ao redor dos espinhos e fechou os olhos para que as nuances dos espinhos rasgando a pele, fincando-se na carne macia, não passassem despercebidas. Sangue escorreu pela pele, manchando o vestido branco. A moça riu – talvez fosse essa a razão. Porque inocências não eram tecidas com linha e agulha, precisava-se de mais que sangue ou persistência para desfiá-las. E as pessoas se fatigam, como Dorea fatigou-se dela.

Talvez, mas ela nunca saberia.

"Que metáfora ridícula." Sussurrou pra si mesma, largando a flor na grama e esfregando dolorosamente a mão na roupa, sem se importar com a sujeira que fazia em sua frustração.

Ela também podia fatigar-se do romantizar perene que tentava consagrar em sua vida. Requerir a prerrogativa do _apenas estar_. Porque ela acha que desaprendeu a fazer o resto.


End file.
